


秘密情人01

by ANGELOBIANQI



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGELOBIANQI/pseuds/ANGELOBIANQI





	秘密情人01

“哈？你是在我离开的这段时间性能力终于萎缩了吗？奥古斯特。”安吉洛俯下身来，一把拉过奥古斯特的领子。  
严密缝合的黑色军装被扯开来，安吉洛一口就咬上了奥古斯特的喉结。  
他完全没留力，空气中溢满了属于奥古斯特的信息素。  
“给我把衣服脱了。”安吉洛给了奥古斯特一个充满血腥的吻。  
“真是……”奥古斯特叹了口气。  
安吉洛不同于一般的omega会在alpha释放信息素时失去神志，大约是原来是alpha的缘故，在一闻到同类的血就会躁动攻击这一点上哪怕变成了omega也没有消失。  
奥古斯特伸手按了按那穴口。  
不在发情期完全没有任何一点omega的样子。  
奥古斯特摸了摸脖子上的血迹。他看着安吉洛正挑着眉看他。  
“我今天没什么兴致。”安吉洛从他身上起来。  
“还有，”离开他一小段距离的安吉洛转过身来，露出一个讥讽的表情。  
“有病就去治，别讳疾忌医啊，陛下。”  
下一秒，奥古斯特就把人一把拖了回来。安吉洛的后背撞在奥古斯特精壮的胸膛上。  
“你……”  
安吉洛还没有说完，就被奥古斯特喂了一嘴的血，属于沃尔夫一族强势而残忍的信息素再也无法被抑制，通过神经传导到四肢百骸，安吉洛感到了瘙痒和难受。  
这才是沃尔夫一族家族的力量，经过多代的基因手术，他们对于用信息素掌握自己的omega早就炉火纯青。  
安吉洛瘫在奥古斯特身上，他觉得背后的人烫的吓人。  
他被叼着腺体牢牢的锁在奥古斯特怀里，下意识看着沃尔夫家野狼的印章，他现在就像野狼的猎物。  
从被奥古斯特标记的那一刻开始，自己的身体就在很多时刻不受控制，安吉洛感受着背后的岩浆。  
比如，现在，奥古斯特轻易的让本来明天才到来的发情期硬生生提前了15个小时。  
手指直接探进穴口，和几分钟前完全不一样。奥古斯特戏谑的把手指伸到安吉洛的面前。  
“比不上你啊，安吉，这次努力一点，别被手指就搞到高潮怎么样？”  
“你……啊！”奥古斯特毫不犹豫把手指捅了回去他甚至还增加了一根。  
“杀了你，我绝对要杀了你。”安吉洛仰着头靠在奥古斯特的肩上露出绯红的眼角。  
“是，是。”  
“不过…”奥古斯特笑起来，他的声音就像黑夜里的大提琴。  
“第一次你好像也是这么说的吧。”  
他一边拖长语调另一边轻车熟路的找到了安吉洛的敏感点。  
“嗯？”他在那个地方重重顶了一下。  
“啊……滚。”  
他成功得到了安吉洛的怒视，尽管其中带着崩溃的呻吟。  
“你有什么好不服气的， 安吉，要我提醒你吗？你那时候可还是alpha啊。”奥古斯特恶劣的咬着对方的耳垂。  
“作为alpha来承欢你不是做的很棒吗？”和这句话一起来的是毫不留情的捅在敏感点上，安吉洛直接就达到了高潮。  
“太快了点，安吉。”奥古斯特把手指撤出来换上自己的性器。  
“我还没开始呢。”奥古斯特温柔的抚摸安吉洛的脊背。  
一旦alpha开始，就不要想着能草草结束。  
“混账……你……”安吉洛被顶得起起伏伏，句子也完全破碎。他现在含着奥古斯特的性器，双腿完全没办法合上，一张嘴就是破碎的呻吟，他好像快溺死的人，在水面上挣扎。  
“你迟到的那么多天去哪里了？我的安吉。”  
奥古斯特捏着安吉洛大腿内侧的软肉。  
“都说了，第九……啊……第九舰队……”安吉洛的句子被顶得支离破碎。  
奥古斯特欣赏着眼前徒劳挣扎的美人。  
“你这样说我可是完全不明白啊，安吉。”又是重重的一下。  
“混账，你……控制狂！”安吉洛艰难的完成了他的句子。  
他终于明白了，奥古斯特今天反常的行为。  
“哈。”安吉洛勉勉强强维持住了自己，他对奥古斯特笑了笑。  
奥古斯特的军服已经凌乱，但是比起一丝不挂的安吉洛要好上不少。  
自己一丝不挂，奥古斯特好歹能看得过去，安吉洛感到了那种被控制的侮辱，那种属于上位者的掌控。  
奥古斯特根本不关心晚回来的几天他干了什么，他不过是对自己违约的惩罚。  
“你给我把衣服脱了。”在安吉洛的拉扯下军服硬生生被拽掉了一半。  
奥古斯特把军服扔到一边，伸出一只还带着手套的手。  
“来，补偿我，安吉。”  
安吉洛死死盯着那只手，最终叼住了手套的一端，为奥古斯特脱下了手套。  
脱的过程很慢，奥古斯特难得没有使坏。  
他看着安吉洛沾湿的头发勾着脸颊，温热的嘴唇插过他的手背，描摹出他的整个手型。  
“真是难得一见的美景。”  
下一秒，迎接他的就是安吉洛的肘击。  
安吉洛吐掉了手套，眼神尖利的看着他。  
“真漂亮，安吉。”奥古斯特赞叹出了声。同一时间，他将对方的两只手反拧到了后背。  
“乖。”这一声伴随着奥古斯特的轻笑。  
安吉洛挣扎得更厉害了。  
然而，已经没有他反抗的空间了。  
身后的人以一种可怕的频率开始抽插，穴口收缩带了可怕的快感，他下意识蹭着身后的人来缓解自己的瘙痒。  
“要不要给你？嗯？”偏偏这时候奥古斯特还哄骗着他。  
安吉洛没有出声。  
奥古斯特开始揉弄他的前胸。  
奥古斯特太了解怎么对付这副身体了，毕竟从18岁开始到21岁，他在床上所有的技巧都只有这一个练习对象。  
“啊……啊……”所有的呻吟都泛着气音。  
安吉洛被磨得完全没有了脾气。  
“我会和你说的，下次不会……啊……不会再失约了。”他颤抖着说。  
“我……你……不要。”安吉洛的思维已经趋于混乱，他失去了以往傲慢的样子，和身后的人服软。  
“你最好明白一件事情，安吉。”  
“虽然我们没有登记，但是我是你丈夫这件事你最好牢牢的记住。”奥古斯特射在了安吉洛的体内。


End file.
